pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Polis Schutz
Susan Polis Schutz (born May 23, 1944) is an American poet and producer of greeting cards. Life Schutz was born Susan Polis in Peekskill, New York, the daughter of June (Keller) and David Polis. Her grandparents were Jewish immigrants from Russia.http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/reps/polis.htm Schutz and Blue Mountain Arts came to wider attention with the founding, in 1996, of the bluemountain.com website. An early experiment with the electronic greeting card medium, the site was widely adopted by web users. In 1999, the dot-com venture Excite@Home bought bluemountain.com in a deal valued at $780 million. The price paid for bluemountain.com became an example of what was later seen as the excesses of the dot-com boom. The website was sold again in 2001, to the firm American Greetings, for just $35 million in cash. Schutz is the executive producer and director of the documentary film Anyone and Everyone. The film featured the coming-out stories of gay sons and daughters and their parents and premiered on KPBS public television in San Diego, California in August 2007 before being scheduled to air on a number of other public television stations in the United States. Family She is the mother of Colorado governor Jared Polis. Publications Poetry *''Come into the Mountains, Dear Friend''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1972. *''Peace Flows from the Sky''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1974. *''Music in the Streets'' (with photos by Stephen Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1974. *''The Language of Love''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1975. *''The Language of Friendship''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1975. *''I'm Not that Kind of Girl: A collection of poetry''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1976. *''With You and Me Here''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1979. *''Reach Out for Your Dreams: A collection of poems''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1980. *''Find Happiness in Everything You Do: A collection of poems on friendship, love, family, careers, and women's independence'' (with Stephen Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1982. *''Don't Ever Give Up Your Dreams: A collection of poems''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1983. *''Don't Be Afraid to Love: Poems and notes on love, friendship, family, and women's independence'' (with Stephen Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1984. *''Always Follow Your Dreams: A collection of poems to inspire and encourage your dreams''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1985. *''Love, Love, Love: Poems on the meaning of love for people in love'' (with Stephen Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1989. *''Mother I Will Always Love You''. New York: Warner, 1990. *''Don't Ever Stop Dreaming Your Dreams: A new collectiom of poems''. New York: Warner, 1991. *''Having a Baby Is a Beautiful Miracle of Love and Life''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1992. *''Mother I Will Love You Forever: A collection of poems''. New York: Warner, 1993. *''One World, One Heart'' (illustrated by Stephen Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 2001. Non-fiction *''Yours if You Ask''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1978. *''Take Charge of Your Body: 2,300 most asked questions from women of all ages answered by a woman doctor: Includes ten important ways to improve your health and happiness'' (with Katherine F. Carson). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1983. *''Blue Mountain: The story of Blue Mountain Arts Publishers, Bluemountain.com, and two accidental entrepreneurs living their dreams''. Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 2004. Juvenile *''To My Daughter with Love: On the important things in life'' (illustrated by Philip Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1986. *''To My Son with Love'' (illustrated by Philip Schutz). Boulder, CO: Blue Mountain, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Polis Schutz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 6, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"I Love You" *"May All Your Dreams Come True" *"My Daughter, I Am So Proud of You" ;Audio / video *Susan Polis Schutz at YouTube ;Books *Susan Polis Schutz at Amazon.com ;About * "Biography of Susan Polis Schutz", Anyone and Everyone Website, 2007. Accessed May 3, 2008 *Susan Polis Schutz at Blue Mountain Arts. *Depression and Back: Susan Polis Schutz' journey ;Etc. * "Anyone and Everyone - About the Film", Anyone and Everyone Website, 2007. Accessed May 3, 2008 Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:American Reform Jews Category:American women poets Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:People from Peekskill, New York Category:Women writers from New York Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets